Planet of Gods
by TeeJayCecil
Summary: An adventurer sees that his goddess is missing one day, so he ventures out to find out what the cause of his goddess's disappearance is. Gods clash and war wages, The world crumbles as the gods hash it out to prove their own point.


_PLANET OF GODS_

 **Hello everyone! This is my third FanFiction! I am simply writing this story because I have a server that revolves around gods, goddesses and fantasy. I have always wanted to create a server of my own, and I finally have one! My friends and I have come up with lore to make the server interesting, and I figured I can make the server's lore into a story that all Minecraftians can enjoy!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 _Chapter 1_

Feet hit the earth like that of a horse galloping at full speed.

…

Heavy breathing fills the air, offsets the rhythm of feet hitting the ground with striking contrast.

…

A message, clutched in hand, contains information concerning the war.

…

A war?

What war?

World war III?

Another Civil War?

…

A war of Gods…

A war that will swallow the entire planet.

A war that will destroy everything on the planet.

…

Plants.

Animals.

Mountains.

Villages.

…

What will become of this planet?

This is a story that will be told in the coming ages as a tall tale; A story of gods that tore a planet apart for their own purpose of showing who is right…

And who is wrong…

The sun rises over the mountain side, showering the village in rays of light. Villagers wake and start to flood out of their homes to tend to their crops and livestock. Children run about, chasing each other with sticks pretending to be knights, slay dragons, and rescue Princesses. Among this village lives an adventurer; An adventurer that tends to the needs of the people of the village. This adventurer makes sure the village has ample amounts of seeds for crops, makes sure all villagers are safe from harm, and keeps the villagers properly housed and sheltered at night. The adventurer has a fairly simple life, and does not seem to mind this much at all. This adventurer has seen many types of land, and has travelled far and wide to gather resources for his fellow villagers. The adventurer has lived his days out in peace and has not seen much of concern. Every morning the Adventurer would wake up and walk over to the small shrine in the center of the village built in honor of the fair goddess Onyxiia, and offer prayer and receive a blessing from the goddess, then continue with his daily routine of gathering resources for villagers.

One day, this routine was broken.

The sun rose over the mountain side for yet another day, waking the village for another day. Giving sight to villagers already starting on their daily routine. But today, something was out of place.. All the villagers started on their jobs as usual, The children played and ran about as usual, and our adventurer woke and prayed to Onyxiia as usual;

However…

He did not receive any blessing from Onyxiia. In fact, He did not get any word from the Goddess at all.

I open my eyes in confusion as I look down into the small bowl of holy water and realize...

The goddess is not with me.

Where is she? She always, _always_ , shows her reflection in the water as a follower prays to her and asks for her blessing. But she was not here this time…

What is going on?

I must make my way to Onyxiia's Temple immediately, and I will need a horse. I walk over to the stables,

I call out, "Jim. I need a horse to venture to Onyxiia's Temple. Something is wrong."

"What is happen-"

I cut him off, "Onyxiia is not responding to prayer at the shrine. I am going to her temple to see for myself if she is present."

"Here you go," Jim hands me a pair of reins, already hooked to a horse, "Take Ranae, she is the best horse we have."

"Thank you Jim, I expect to be back before sundown." I say firmly.

The sun sits high at the peak of the sky, casting little to no shadows across the plains as the adventurer travels toward Onyxiia's Temple. It towers over him, made of Stone Bricks with small amounts of Quartz here and there. It is an open concept; Floor, Roof, and pillars holding that roof up. No walls exist in this shrine, only a throne and an altar made of quartz for offerings to the Goddess herself. The inside of the temple is covered in greenery, the floor being a luscious carpet of grass with all kinds of flowers and grasses sprawling across it, save for the wide pathways stretching from the center to the outermost parts of the circular floor. Every single detail in the shrine was hand carved from stone or quartz thousands of years ago by Onyxiia herself, making it that much more marvelous...

I hitch Ranae to a tree sitting nearby and hand her an apple just before walking over to the temple. I take in all the scenery at once, my head reeling with how large and intricate everything is. I have been here only once, at the passing of my 17th summer to initiate my passage into adulthood. As a child's 17th summer rolls into the 18th, they are brought to this altar to undergo initiation into adulthood through a small trial of wit. Onyxiia comes down and tests the child on their understanding of their purpose in life. Each child has a purpose they develop, which they come up with as they grow and gain certain interests. This then becomes their job as an adult, which they then do until the day they pass away.

On my 18th summer initiation, I was tested on what I have learned up to that point in my life. I told the Goddess about all my knowledge of adventuring. I love to wander about and explore new areas, which is what I did at a very young age. From my 5th summer till now, I have found myself always getting into a new predicament, in which I stumble into a cave, or a ruined temple. This is what I then became as it became clear to Onyxiia that I would be a great adventurer and bring much knowledge of other regions and people to my people.

"It has been a long time passed since I have stepped foot into this place," I mutter under my breath. I found myself taking in more of my surroundings this time around. I passed my 25th summer 4 weeks and 3 days ago, and many things have happened since then.

I call out carefully, "Onyxiia? I have come to seek your company and see if you are well."

Nothing.

Curses. She must be away. It is possible she has been called to meet with the other Gods.

She must be.

I walk father into the temple and walk towards the alter at the center with the throne. All looks to be in its rightful place. However, as I walk up closer towards the alter, a small shimmer of light catches my eye.

An axe.

An iron axe.

More specifically, "Onyxiia's Battleaxe..."

I walk over and look it over more closely to confirm that it is her Battleaxe... Indeed, it is.

I look around to see if anyone is nearby that may have placed this here…

Nothing. No one appears to be within the temple.

I inspect the axe with my eyes one last time before I muster up the courage to pick it up to examine it. It is heavy, maybe a little heavier than a pig. I turn it over and look at the other side.

"It really is her axe…" I exhale in awe.

It has runes transcribed up the wooden handle in an ancient language lost to humanity thousands and thousands of summers ago.

" _This should not be here… The village elder shall know what to do with this."_

I look up and realize that it is nearing nightfall. I sheath the axe in one of the loops of my belt, then turn to leave the temple.

I freeze in place.

"Well, well, well. It appears we have a poor unfortunate soul that has gotten in between me and a certain… Item that I need."

Sweet mother of Terraphe… _It's him_ …

"If you hand over the axe now without any fuss, I will make your death a quick one. I promise." A wicked smile forms on his face with those last two words.

I am frozen with fear. I cannot move my body at all, no matter how hard I tried. He clearly got impatient since I had not moved.

"Oh, must I do everything myself?!" He appears in front of me in an instant, seeming to flash to me without moving a muscle.

He grabs my throat and lifts me into the air, then reaches a hand for the axe…

 _The Axe!_

As he grabs for it and pulls at it, it refuses to budge. It will not come from the loop it rests in on my belt.

This angers him, "Give me the axe, _NOW!_ " He then throws me into the throne, a loud crack echoes between the pillars of the temple as the impact cracks the stone throne behind me. I go limp and slump into the throne as he walks toward me.

He grabs and tugs at the axe one last time, then failing, before throwing me in the other direction away from the throne. Then he walks over to me and scoffs at me, "You have 5 days to give me that axe, or you better have your precious blessings in order… Your time starts now, Mortal." Then he disappears into a plume of red smoke, leaving me bruised and battered on the ground at the entrance of the temple.

I struggle to stand up, and look up to find the moon has risen, "Curses! I must get back to the village.. I need to inform the elder of what has happened…"

As our adventurer walks away from the temple and toward his horse to ride home, he is unaware of one thing. The axe that he had almost lost his life over started to change. The runes and symbols that sprawled over the handle of the axe started to form into something else…

The once unreadable etching in the handle now read one simple word…

Steve.

 **Congrats! You have made it to the end of the story without wanting to leave! Yay for me! Anyway, you have made it, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Sorry for the chapter being so short, but I was wanting to keep it short and sweet since it is only the Prologue. I look forward to writing more about this lore!**


End file.
